Uri Sehunnie
by aerii
Summary: Oh Sehun dengan segala usahanya untuk merusak kencan Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun dengan segala sifat liciknya untuk membuat Kim Jongin gagal menyampaikan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. /EXO/ ONESHOOT/RnR/CeritagaringtapiBACAajadeh/maincast Oh Sehun main pair KaiSoo CHANBAEK slight Hunsoo HunBaek / Humor Romance krenyeskrenyes lil' bit drama
**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GS

Fluffy Romance

 **.**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **.**

Typo(s) everywhere

 **.**

 _All cast belong mine (BOHONG) but story based on my own_

 **.**

 **.**

 **summary**

 _Oh Sehun dengan segala usahanya untuk merusak kencan Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun dengan segala sifat liciknya untuk membuat Kim Jongin gagal menyampaikan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo_

 **.**

HunSoo

HunBaek

KaiSoo

ChanBaek

 **.**

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **as a good readers, all of you must be gimme a feedback**

 **.**

RnR

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uri Sehunnie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kyungsoo noona...Baekhyun noona... kemari.. cepat! Argh... Kyungsoo noona... Baekhyun noona... tolong Sehun !"

Chanyeol mendongkak ke arah atas, tepatnya ke lantai dua tepat arah sumber suara. "Itu tadi Sehun yang teriak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya "Mian, sepertinya Sehun sedang ketakutan, kau pulang saja yah.. ah, kita akan bertemu besok di kampus... selamat malam Park Chanyeol, sranghae..." balas Baekhyun.

"tap..."

CHUP

Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah tangga dan menuju kamar Oh Sehun, adiknya.

"tap...i aku baru saja duduk, Baek...Hyun.." lanjut Chanyeol yang tidak mungkin di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang dari pandnagannya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Benar kata teman-temannya, memiliki kekasih secantik Oh Baekhyun sangat sulit, selain karena Baekhyun bunga kampus, akdiknya yang bernama Oh Sehun memiliki sister syndrom complek terhadap dua kakaknya. Oh Baekhyun dan Oh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

" **Jadi aku tidak mengganggumu...?"** Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara renyah Jongin dari teleponnya. Kyungsoo duduk di dekat jendela dengan ponsel di telinganya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng guna menanggapi pertanyaa Jongin, adik kelasnya di sekolahnya.

" **Oeh? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"** suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

"Aku menjawabnya, tuan Kim! Aku bilang tidak..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum terpatri di bibir dan membentuk heartshape.

Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengetahui jika Jongin tengah tersenyum di seberang sana, dan Jongin pun tidak akan pernah tahu jika disini Kyungsoo tengah menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak-sorak karena bisa mendengar suara Jongin. Keduanya saling suka, tapi tetap diam. _Mereka bodoh kan?_

" **Kyungsoo noona atau Kyungsoo sunbae?"** Jongin memberikan pilihan untuk panggilannya.

"Senyaman dirimu memanggilku apa, Jongin-ssi.."

" **Kyungsoo-ya...Kyungiie...atau Sooiie...?"** Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar nama-nama panggilan sayang Jongin untuknya.

"Manis.." gumam Kyungsoo.

" **Benarkah? Aku sudah lama memikirkan nama-nama itu untukmu..."**

 _Bukan, suaramu manis!_

"Kyungsoo noona...Baekhyun noona... kemari.. cepat! Argh... Kyungsoo noona... Baekhyun noona... tolong Sehun !" Kyungsoo terhenyak ketika mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Astaga, Sehun!" pekiknya.

" **Wae?"** tanya Jongin yang juga mendengar teriakan Sehun **"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"**

"Eum.. aku akan menelponmu nanti, sepertinya Sehun tengah ketakutan.. mianhae, Jongin-ssi, jalja.."

Pip !

Dan Mungkin Kyungsoo juga tidak akan pernah tahu jika Jongin tengah menggeram kesal karena kyungsoo secara sepihak mematikan ponselnya.

Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mendekati noona-nya, Oh Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kyungsoo noona...Baekhyun noona... kemari.. cepat! Argh... Kyungsoo noona... Baekhyun noona... tolong Sehun !" Sehun teriak seperti orang kesetanan dan meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang tengah ketakutan karena disuruh mandi air dingin.

BRUGH!

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuka kamar Sehun dengan paksa.

"Sehunnie... waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan membuat Sehun duduk di ranjang bersamanya. Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah mereka, meski ia sangat panik mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Noona..." rengek Sehun "Sehun takut..." katanya manja yang kini berada di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Ada kami disini... ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi..." Sehun melepas pelukan Kyungsoo "...aku melihat kecoa terbang..." jawabnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, hanya kecoa.." balas Kyungsoo.

"Noona.. itu kecoa bukan sembarang kecoa,,, kecoa itu terbang...wuuuuzzzzz.. seperti itu.." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah menimbulkan suara angin.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Arraseo,, itu kecoa luar biasa ne... sekarang Sehunnie, tidur yah..."

Sehun menggeleng "Shirreo! Aku mau tidur di pelukan Kyungsoo noona!... dan Baekkie noona membacakan dongeng untukku... kalian harus tidur disini.." pintanya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling pandang, kemudian keduanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan adik manjanya itu.

Kyungsoo merangkak dan merebahkan tubuhnya, disusul dengan Sehun yang langsung membenamkan kepalanya di pertengahan leher Kyungsoo.

"Jaljayo, Sehunnie..." Kyungsoo mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya.

Baekhyun duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di board ranjang. Ia menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka buku dongeng yang ada di nakas milik Sehun. Memulai membaca dongeng fabel untuk adiknya.

Oh Sehun adalah putra laki-laki satunya di keluarga Oh, dan juga si bungsu dari keluarga Oh. Sebelumnya, keluarga Oh memiliki Baekhyun yang lahir lebih dahulu, kemudian Kyungsoo dua tahun kemudian dan terakhir Sehun yang hanya berjarak satu tahun dengan Kyungsoo. Sebabnya, Sehun sangat manja kepada kedua orang tuanya juga kedua noonanya. Alasan lain kenapa sikap Sehun begitu juga karena memang mereka yang memanjakan Sehun.

Kyungsoo adalah siswi tahun ke tiga di Yosan High School, dan Sehun adik tingkat Kyungsoo setahun. Meski Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol sikap manja berlebihannya dis ekolah, Kyungsoo juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sikap manja Sehun semakin menjadi ketika teman sekelasnya Kim Jongin menyukai Oh Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Noona... bukuku dimana?" seolah sudah menjadi nyanyian bagi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun setiap paginya dengan suara teriakan Sehun yang selalu sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Semuanya sudah diatas meja, Sehun-ah! aku sudah menyiapkannya semalam..." jawab Kyungsoo yang berdiri diambang pintunya "Ayo kita turun, Baekkie eonnie sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita..." ajaknya.

Sehun mengangguk dan ikut menuruni tangga bersama kakak mungilnya itu.

"Sehunnie, noona membuat telur setengah matang untukmu... kkaja!" ajak Baekhyun.

Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sarapan dengan kidmat. Tanpa kedua orang tua mereka. Ayah dan ibunya terlalu sibuk untuk pulang ke rumah. Mereka harus terbang Korea-China-Jepang untuk bisnisnya, meski begitu ketiganya tidak kekurangan kasih sayang sedikit pun. Meskipun harus seminggu sekali mereka berkumpul bersama. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu memberikan pengertian mengenai kesibukan orang tuanya pada Sehun dan Sehun mengerti akan hal itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengan tergesa, Baekhyun menuju kelasnya. Ia hampir terlambat. Disana sudah ada Chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang kosong.

"Annyeong, Chanyeollie.." sapanya ramah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau hampir terlambat..." balas Chanyeol

"Semalam aku tidur larut karena membacakan dongeng untuk Sehun, dia tidak bisa tidur semalam.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ingin marah sebenarnya, karena Sehun membuat Baekhyun lupa megurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memiliki kesempatan karena dosen mereka masuk tepat waktu.

"Chanyeollie, kenapa diam...? kau marah?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tapi kau tak bersuara.." lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. "Baekhyun... maafkan aku.. maksudku, berhentilah memanjakan Sehun! Kau tahu, sekarang kau sudah tingkat akhir, kau harus fokus pada penelitianmu, aku khawatir kau mengabaikan tugas mu sebagai mahasiswa..."

Baekhyun tersenyum, inilah Chanyeol yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya "Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Chan! Tapi sungguh, aku tak apa.. semua masih berjalan diatas kendaliku, dan tugasmu, mengingatkan aku ketika aku sudah mulai melalaikan tugasku..."

Senyum Baekhyun mampu meluluhkan amarah Chanyeol "Baiklah... selama kau masih bisa mengendalikan dirimu, aku akan diam.. tapi jika kau kenapa-kenapa aku tidak akan tinggal diam..."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun tidak suka jika ada hal lain yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo darinya. Pada buku dan perpustakaan pun, Sehun akan cemburu. Apalagi ini, sahabatnya yang secara jelas menunjukkan jika ia menyukai kakak perempuan Sehun. Dia, Kim Jongin. Sahabat Sehun. Tentu, hanya Jongin yang mengetahui sikap Sehun yang begitu manja dan dimanja oleh kedua kakaknya.

"Kau semalam menelpon, Kyungsoo noona?" tanya Sehun ketika jam istirahat. Mereka tinggal di kelas yang sepi.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan..?"

"Tidak banyak hingga seseorang berteriak ketakutan..." jawab Jongin yang membuat Sehun mendesis.

"Jangan main-main dengannya, playboy!" peringat Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum "Kau benar-benar membuatku tertantang untuk mendekati noona mu..." Jongin memegang pundak Sehun yang menegang. Sehun pun tahu jelas bagaimana buruknya Jongin sebelum mengenal Kyungsoo. Playboy!

"..."

"Aku hanya bercanda, buddy! Jangan tegang begitu..." kata Jongin yang memijit pundak Sehun dengan pelan.

Sehun hanya berdecak.

"Sehun-ah..." tiba-tiba suara indah Kyungsoo menginterupsi keduanya. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelas Sehun.

"Oh, Noona ..." sapa Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Annyeong, Jongin-ssi..." sapa Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersemu ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan membalas sapaa Kyungsoo "Annyeong, noona!"

"Noona, kenapa kemari?" tanya Sehun, menengahi moment Kaisoo

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi depan Sehun dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sehun "Baekhyun eonnie membuatkan kita bekal makan siang, ini..." Kyungsoo meletakkan dua kotak nasi bergambar doraemon ke atas meja "Kita makan bersama, ne..." kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang menatap bekal makan Kyungsoo. "Kau masih disini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Eoh?"

"Makanlah bersama kami, Jongin-ssi! Ini..." Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu bekal makan siang ke arah Sehun "...aku bisa makan berdua bersama Sehunie..." katanya.

Jongin menatap ragu ke arah Kyungsoo, namun kemudian ia tersenyum "Apa tak apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut "Tak apa... benarkan, Sehunnie?" ia meminta persetujuan Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan kenyang jika kita membaginya.."

"Sehun benar, jika kalian berbagai, kalian tidak akan kenyang! Kalian saja yang makan..." tolak Jongin dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo merubah ekspressi cerianya menjadi sedikit datar. Ia yakin Jongin menolaknya, padahal ia sudah susah payah membuat bekal makan siang dua agar bisa berbagi dengan Jongin.

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, Sehun menjadi tidak tega.. "Kau makan saja...!" kembali menyodorkan bekalnya ke arah Jongin "Aku dan noona sudah biasa berbagi..." katanya

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun.

"Kajja!.." Sehun membuka kotak bekalnya "Ini... noona!" Sehun menyuapi bibimbap ke arah Kyungsoo. Dengan pelan Kyungsoo menerimanya.

Tak enak untuk menolak, Jongin ikut membuka bekal makan siang yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo "Wah...daebak! ini lezat sekali... Baekhyun noona pintar memasak!" ucap Jongin sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia senang Jongin menyukai masakannya meskipun ia harus menjual nama Baekhyun karena ia masih malu untuk mengatakan jika itu hasil buatannya.

Sehun mengunyah makan siangnya dengan tenang. _Ini jelas sekali masakan Kyungsoo noona! Noona, kau menyukai kkamjong? Astaga, aku peka sekali! Aku benci ini!_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Noona, oddiga?" seru Sehun ketika mendapati noona cantiknya berpakaian rapi.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya yang tengah menonton acara televisi "Oh, makan malam bersama Chanyeol hyung, kau makan malam bersama Kyungiie saja yah..." Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Sehun dan mengecup keningnya.

Sehun menurut "Ne... hati-hati noona!" balas Sehun singkat kemudian melanjutkan acaranya menonton acara kartun setelah Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya

Satu menit

Lima menit

Satu jam...

Sehun merasa bosan sendirian. Jika Kyungsoo tidak menemaninya, itu tandanya Kyungsoo tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku bacaannya dan Sehun tidak ingin menganggu noona imutnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **Jadi bagaimana?"**

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memeluk boneka poror besar hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dari Sehun "Aku bilang terserah dirimu saja, senyaman dirimu saja bagaimana memanggilku..." balas Kyungsoo.

" **Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu, ...eum... Sooiie... otthe? Kau suka?"**

 _Bagaimana aku tak suka dipanggil semanis itu olehmu, Jongin-ssi!_

" **Kau tidak menjawabnya lagi? Kau tidak suka?"**

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ani, aku suka! Suka sekali, terimakasih, Jongin-ssi!"

" **Berhenti bicara formal padaku, Sooiie noona!"**

"Baiklah...Jongin-ah...Jonginnie?"

" **Jonginnie lebih bagus dan lucu... sepertimu!"**

Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar kata-kata manis dari Jongin "Gomawo-yo..."

" **Akhir pekan ini, bagaimana jika kita menonton? Berdua?"**

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak, kemudian... "menonton? Eum... baiklah..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun menutup kembali pintu yang baru saja dibukanya. Pintu kamar Kyungsoo. awalnya ia berniat untuk mengajak makan malam Kyungsoo, namun ketika mendengar Kyungsoo tengah bertelponan ria dengan seseorang membuat Sehun mengupingnya. _Jonginnie?_ . Sehun bisa menangkap jika itu Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin terkenal tidak gencar untuk mendekati wanita yang ia inginkan. Termasuk Kyungsoo. meski sebenarnya, Sehun harus mengakui jika Jongin tidak seburuk itu tapi ia belum bisa terima jika Jongin berhasil mencuri hati Kyungsoo. cukup baginya kehilangan perhatian Baekhyun yang lebih dulu di curi oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian merogoh ponsel di kantongnya. Ia menelpon seseorang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa belum makan? Makan dulu yah, noona akan sedikit malam pulangnya? Makanlah bersama Kyungiie ne,?" Chanyeol meneguk wine nya ketika mendengar Baekhyun berbicara melalui ponselnya. Ia tahu jika itu, Oh Sehun.

" **Shirreo! Kyungie noona sibuk dengan kekasihnya! Dia tidak menghiraukanku yang belum makan malam! Aku benci, Kyungie noona!"** rengek Sehun di seberang.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, "Mianhae, Sehunnie! Tapi noona tidak bisa pulang sekarang, eum.. noona akan menelpon Kyungiie ne...?" tawarnya.

" **SHIRREO! Jika Baekkie noona tidak pulang dalam waktu 15 menit, aku akan mogok makan selamanya! TITIK"** ancamnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

Pip

"Yak! Oh Sehun!... ah, sial!" umpatnya sambil meletakkan ponselnya.

"Wae? Bayi besar itu memintamu pulang?" sindir Chanyeol yang sudah gerah dengan kelakuan Sehun.

Baekhyun mendnegus kesal, oh tolong, dia sudah kesal, jadi jangan kau buat kesal lagi, Chan! "Oh Sehun, dia bukan bayi besar, Park!"

Chanyeol mendesis "Jika bukan bayi besar lalu apa namanya yang masih suka merengek disuianya yang sudah 17 tahun?"

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian memasang wajah memelas ke arah Chanyeol "Ku mohon Chan, aku tahu kau sedang cemburu karena kita tidak bisa menikmati kencan ini hingga selesai, tapi Sehun memintaku dan mengancamku... aku harus.."

"Jika kau masih belum bisa membuat Sehun mandiri, kenapa kau siap untuk memiliki kekasih?" potong Chanyeol dengan cepat dan dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan kelakuan bayi besar mu itu... maaf!"

Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan posisi duduknya "Seharusnya kau tidak memilihku sebagai kekasih jika kau tidak menerima keluargaku!" balasnya tak kalah dingin.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir "Jika aku tidak menerima keluargamu, bagaimana mungkin aku bertahan denganmu hingga detik ini? Menerima dirimu yang selalu meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah kencan kita hanya untuk rengekan Sehun? Perlu aku ingatkan padamu, nona Oh Baekhyun, bukankah hanya aku pria yang bertahan lebih lama menjalin hubungan denganmu? Lima tahun? Bagaimana dengan mereka yang lebih dulu meninggalkanmu karena ulah Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduk "Berhenti mengatai adikku!" bentaknya.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya "Kau mau pulang? Keluar dari sini, ku anggap kau mengakhiri semuanya!" ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat bergetar. Tidak, ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi tetap disini atau..."

Drt...drrrrtttt...

Sehuniie is calling.

Ucapan Chanyeol berhenti ketika ponsel Baekhyun kembali bergetar dan menampilkan panggilan dari Sehun.

"Keputusanmu, nona Oh!" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya. Ia menggenggamnya erat. untuk kali ini dan sekali lagi, ia ingin Chanyeol kembali mengertinya. Tapi Sehun, adik manis nya tengah merajuk. Dan itu hal tersulit bagi Baekhyun untuk meredam pundungan si bungsu Oh. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. "Mianhae, Chanyeollie..." baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum getir atas perlakuannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke ruang makannya dengan pipi yang merona. Ia tidak lapar sebenarnya, ia sudah kenyang karena Jongin memberinya kata-kata manis yang langsung mengisi perutnya dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak seegois itu, ia memiliki Sehun dan ia harus memastikan Sehun makan malam sesuai dengan jamnya.

"Oh, Sehunnie? Kau belum makan..?" tanya kyungsoo yang masih melihat Sehun asik dengan acara televisinya. "Kajja! Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, noona akan memasak untukmu" ajak Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih belum bergeming. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disofa dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sehunnie, wayo? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap tak suka kepada noona mungilnya itu.

Pintu utama terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil lainnya. Oh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie noona!" pekik Sehun yang langsung menghambur ke lengan Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Eonnie, kenapa cepat sekali? Kau membatalkan dinner mu dengan Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat "Kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun melewatkan makan malamnya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun malah melempar pertanyaan kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya "Eoh? Aku baru saja mengajak Sehun makan malam, eonie.. tapi..."

"Kau sibuk dengan kekasihmu?" tuduhnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua bola matanya "Kekasih? jangan mengada-ngada eonni, aku belum memiliki kekasih..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau putuskan kekasihmu jika kau masih menelantarkan Sehun!"

"Eonnie!" Kyungsoo setengah teriak "Menelantarakan bagaimana? Aku mengajak Sehun makan malaam bersama dan dia mengacuhkanku, dan apa tadi? Kekasih? kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Apa kau baru saja diputuskan oleh Chanyeol oppa karena Sehun?"

Tepat. Perkataan Kyungsoo tepat mengena pada jantung Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau belajar dulu merawat Sehun dengan benar jika kau belum siap pacaran!" balas Kyungsoo. Ia kesal jika ia dituduh tidak merawat Sehun. "Kau pikir siapa yang selalu merapihkan buku pelajaran Sehun jika bukan aku? Kau pikir siapa yang memasak di pagi hari untuk sarapan jika bukan aku? Kau pikir siapa yang memastikan makan siang Sehun disekolah jika bukan aku...? Itu AKU eonni! Dan kau mengatakan jika aku menelantarkan Sehun? Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan penilaianmu...!" selesai meneriaki Baekhyun yang hanya diam, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kyungie...noona!" lirih Sehun yang kemudian akhirnya ia merasa bersalah karena membuat kedua noona-nya saling berteriak.

Baekhyun mengelus pundak Sehun yang tingginya melebihi dirinya "Tak apa.. mungkin dia sedang PMS.. kkaja! Kita makan malam,,, eonnie yang akan masak untukmu!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan di koridor kelasnya. Ia bertemu Jongin.

"Sooiie, kenapa kau murung?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ke arah Jongin "Jongin-ssi, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa menonton denganmu minggu ini..."

"Kenapa? Kau sibuk yah? Tak apa, kau bisa selesaikan semua kesibukanmu, aku akan menunggu, eum,, setelah kau selesai ujian, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak bisa! Maksudku, kita tidak perlu sedekat ini, ada hal yang aku takuti..." _aku takut jatuh terlalu dalam padamu dan membuat suasana rumah semakin buruk_ "...sebaiknya jangan menghubungiku lagi! Maafkan aku, Jongin-ssi!" Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku.

"Dia... tidak menyukaiku! Kenapa sakit sekali..." gumam Jongin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Satu hari...dua hari... seminggu... tiga minggu...

Suasana rumah keluarga Oh semakin dingin. Meski kedua orang tua mereka pulang, suasana tidak seceria dulu. Tidak ada lagi bahasan dan lelucon yang Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo lemparkan. Jika biasanya mereka akan membahas kehidupan asmara Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, atau membully Kyungsoo yang belum memiliki kekasih dan kadang membuat Sehun menangis karena bullian dari orang tuanya serta kedua kakaknya. Semua terasa hambar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih saling diam, mereka akan bicara seperlunya. Sehun? Dia tidak kekurangan perhatian dari kedua kakaknya, namun perhatian mereka tak seindah dan senyaman dulu.

"Noona... aku sudah lama tidak melihat Chanyeol hyung kemari? Kau tahu aku rindu bermain PS dengannya." Keluh Sehun yang malam itu tidur dipelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Aku belum bercerita padamu? Malam itu... setelah kau menelpon ku, Chanyeol memutuskanku.. pria bodoh itu memintaku membuat keputusan berat yang harus ku pilih..."

Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya "Apa itu?"

"Jika aku memilihmu, dia akan memutuskanku.." Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku memilihmu karena aku lebih mencintaimu, adik manisku..." Baekhyun menyentil hidung bangir Sehun.

"Mianhae..." lirihnya.

"Tak apa...keputusanku tepat dan aku tidak perlu menyesali nya! Sekarang tidurlah..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo yang biasa aktif mengantar bekal siang ke kelas Sehun sekarang tidak lagi, ia akan menelon Sehun untuk menemuinya diatap atau di kantin saat jam makan siang. Dan mereka akan menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama. Disana.

Kyungsoo yang biasanya ceria pun tidak lagi, sejak...sejak pagi itu sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu, ia dan Sehun memergoki Jongin yang membonceng Krystal, si primadona di Yoosan High School.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin semua kembali seperti dulu. Kembali ketika ia mengusili Chanyeol yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Rindu mengerjai Kyungsoo yang diam-diam sering bertelponan dengan Kim Jongin. Ia rindu senyum heartshape Kyungsoo. ia rindu repotnya Baekhyun yang heboh mengenakan eyeliner ketika Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada di rumah mereka.

Sehun harus membalikkan keadaan.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang tengah memandangi ponselnya.

"Kau menunggu telpon dari Krystal?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menaikan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum sinis "Sekalipun aku playboy! Aku tidak akan jatuh pada wanita seperti dia..." jawabnya.

"Ku pikir kau kencan dengannya?" lanjut Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang "Jika pun dia gadis terakhir di dunia ini, aku lebih memilih kencan denganmu daripada denganya!"

Sehun bergidik ngeri "Sayangnya, aku lebih memilih incest dengan Kyung noona atau pun Baekkie noona daripada denganmu..."

Jongin kembali tersenyum "Kau beruntung... memiliki Kyungsoo noona... aku iri padamu.." lirihnya.

"Ku pikir kau menyukai Kyungsoo noona..."

Jongin tersenyum "Sebagai laki-laki kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku padany, tapi... ku rasa noona mu tidak menyukaiku, dia tidak lagi mengangkat telpon dariku, tidak lagi senyum padaku, dan... dia menolakku..." senyum Jongin menghilang.

Sehun sadar! Kau membuat semua orang menderita!

"Dan bodohnya, aku menyerah begitu saja! Perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan kan?"

"Bodoh!" umpat Sehun.

"Benar aku bodoh!"

"Kau bodoh kenapa tidak bertanya padaku mengenai perasaan Kyung noona!?"

Jongin menatap Sehun "Maksudmu..?"

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Pabbo Jongin... aku lebih mengenal Kyung noona dari siapa pun! Dia menyukaimu, bodoh! Dia selalu tersenyum jika sedang menelponmu, pipinya selalu memerah jika aku bercerita tentangmu dan... dia bahkan rela membuat bekal makan siang banyak agar kau ikut memakannya, kau ingat Kyung noona sering mengatakan jika itu masakan Baekhyun noona? Itu masakannya, bodoh! Dia bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk menyiapkan itu semua... masih kurang jelas bagaimana perasaannya padamu?" lega. Sehun lega sudah mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan apa yang dia pendam selama ini.

"..."

"Ah... kenapa jadi aku yang kesal!" omel Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa dia menolak ajakkan kencanku?"

"Itu karena... sudahlah! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu!" tentu ia malu untuk mengatakan jika semua itu karena ulahnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertengkar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun memasuki studio musik milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol selain mahasiswa teladan, ia juga seorang drummer dari band indi. Sehun melihat Chanyeol tengah menabuh drum dengan semangat, hingga keringatnya bercucuran dan membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana tanggung.

Chanyeol berhenti bermain ketika ia menyadari sosok Sehun. Ia menyeka keringatnya dan menghampiri Sehun. Disana hanya ada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Oh big baby ada disini..? mencari Baekkie noona? Dia sedang tidak disini..." sapa Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku tidak mencari Baekkie noona! Aku rindu padamu, hyung!"

"Ku pikir noonamu yang akan merindukanku... ternyata..."

"Kembalilah pada Baekkie noona...aku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti itu..."

"Itu adalah pilihannya, jadi yah dia harus sanggup menjalaninya..."

"Kau tidak menyukai noonaku lagi?"

Chanyeol mengusak kepala Sehun "Aigoo... bayi besar ini belum dewasa juga..."

"Berhenti membuatku seperti anak kecil, hyung! Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun..." omel Sehun.

Chanyeol terkikik "Benar kah? Berarti kau tidak lagi membuat noona-noona mu menderita?"

Sehun tidak suka perkataan terakhir Chanyeol. Dia menyayangi kedua noona-nya, bagaimana bisa dia membut mereka menderita. "tentu saja..."

"Bagus..! jika begitu, kau harus berhenti mengganggu kami berkencan...!"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Namun keheranannya cepat menghilang ketika ia mendapati sosok mungil yang ia sinyalir sebagai noona tertuanya membuka pintu studio dan menenteng beberapa minuman kaleng.

"Sehunnie? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kau? Noona kenapa disini?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

SRET.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun "Tentu saja dia menemani kekasihnya latihan, bayi besar.."

Sehun mendecih "Jadi kalian kembali berkencan?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk "Kemarin dia menemuiku dan memintaku untuk kembali seperti dulu..." jawab Baekhyun. "Maaf, belum membicarakannya denganmu.."

"Ish! Jika begitu, untuk apa aku kemari dan merendahkan harga diriku pada Chanyeol hyung!?" omel Sehun.

Chanyeol terkikik "Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya dijahili..." olok Chanyeol.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati kelas Sehun. Ia sudah menunggu Sehun hampir setengah jam, tapi Sehun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Itu membuat Kyungsoo harus mencari adiknya dan memaksa diri untuk menemuinya ke kelasnya. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo hindari, bertemu Kim Jongin. Terlambat, hanya Jongin yang berada di kelasnya.

"Mencari Oh Sehun?" tanyanya ramah sambil mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia pulang lebih awal, katanya harus menemui Chan...eum...ol, eh.."

"Chanyeol?" tebak Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benar Chanyeol.."

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya "entahlah, dia hanya bilang ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeo orang baik.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Jongin.

"Eh?"

"Ku rasa Sehun akan senang jika aku mengantarmu, Sooiie noona.."

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya. _Plis, jangan biarkan Jongin melihat wajahku yang memerah karena ucapannya_.

"Ku harap ini belum terlambat..." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya selangkah "Sooiie noona... saranghae..!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Sungguh, aku menyukaimu... selama ini aku selalu ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, namun selalu gagal karena entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun membuat rencaku berantakan..."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali...

"Sooiie noona... jawab!"

 _Benarkah ini?_. "Tap...i kau dan gadis itu...aku melihatnya di parkiran.."

Jongin tersenyum "Aku tidak ada apa-apa denganya..."

Kyungsoo bernafas lega. "Syukurlah..." lirihnya.

"Jadi?"

"Eoh?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uri Sehunnie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehari...seminggu...tiga minggu...

Kediaman keluarga Oh ceriah kembali. Dan setiap malamnya selalu ramai ketika Jongin dan Chanyeol datang untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sehun akan bergabung bersama mereka. Bahkan tak jarang, Jongin menginap di rumah Sehun dengan alasan tugas. Kebiasaan Sehun masih sama, menjahili kencan ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Tapi ada satu hal yang berubah dari kebiasaan Sehun. Sehun tidak lagi merengek minta di peluk ketika tidur karena larangan dari Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka melarang keras Kyungsoo dan dan Baekhyun memanjakan Sehun di tempat tidur. Ngomong-ngomong jawaban Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya adalah, _iya_.

"Yak! Chanyeol hyung! Peraturannya tidak boleh bermain curang kan? Kenapa kau mencurangiku lagi?" teriak Sehun ketika ia kalah dalam permainan PS-nya bersama Chanyeol.

Jongin yang sedang duduk disamping Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, dan sesekali mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat si gadis memerah di pipinya.

"Aku tidak curang, bayi besar! Kau saja yang terlanjur bodoh!" balas Chanyeol.

"Baekkie noona! Chanyeol hyung mengataiku bodoh!" adu Sehun.

Baekhyun melirik keduanya yang duduk di lantai di depan tv, Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya "Kau berkata jujur Chan!..." pujinya pada Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun semakin cemberut.

"Kyungsoo noona..."aegyo pada Kyungsoo berharap Kyungsoo membelanya, namun yang ia dapat adalah cibiran dari Jongin.

"Sudah jangan cemberut... kau ingat jika kita akan mendapat kepala asisten rumah tangga yang baru?" tanya Kyungsoo. "malam ini dia akan sampai dari China... kalau tidak salah, dia asisten pribadi eomma kan, eonnie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "benar... ku harap kau masih mengingatnya, Sehunnie... dia akan tinggal bersama kita.. dulu saat kau kecil kau begitu lengket dengannya..."

"Nugu?" tanya Sehun.

"Luhan noona... dia sedang di taxi menuju kemari...kau bersikap baiklah padanya..." baekhyun memperingati.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Hanya Jongin yang bisa mengartikan arti dari senyum aneh Sehun. Apalagi jika bukan kejahilan. Mungkin Sehun lelah menjahili kencan noona-noona-nya dan akan beralih menjahili kepala asisten rumah tangga mereka.

 _Assa...! aku mendapat tempat baru untuk bermanja-manja...Luhan eonnie... selamat datang..._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKEUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah ada yang minta oleh-oleh dari liburan aerii kan? Nah ini oleh-olehnya, ceritanya emang sedikit pasaran dan gampang ditebak sih.. hihihi

.

.

Jadi gini guys, pas liburan kemarin aerii tinggal di rumah imo aka bibi aka tante bahasa gaulnya selama semingu, si bibi teh punya anak cowok yang seumuran sama aerii...

Tapi manjannya euuuh...

Segala barang pribadi yang harusnya dia yang urus juga, aerii yang urusin juga...

.

Dari makan, baju kerja, sampe baju main, aerii semua yang ngatur.. baikkan aerii (?) istri idaman lagi,, jadi jika ada namja yang baca ini, noh aerii promo juga *abaikan..

.

Nah, keidean-lah buat ff beginian, dengan main cast-nya Sehun yang emang manja banget ke Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan main pairnya KaiSoo ChanBaek

.

Mungkin, cerita ini garing banget karena yah, berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi sih...

.

Tapi aerii berharap kalian suka yah...

.

.

.

Jadi itulah sepenggal kisah dari liburan aerii kemarin,..

.

.

aerii minta review boleh?

*aegyo *sokimut *bibirmonyongmonyong *matakedipkedipcantik

.

.

.

Bye bye

XOXO

==aerii==


End file.
